Light
by Moon Waltz
Summary: "Lagipula, kau sendiri yang dulu berkata 'kan, Gintoki-san, bahwa selama ada cahaya, seredup apapun cahaya itu, bayang-bayang pasti akan menampakkan wujudnya," pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya, "terima kasih karena sudah menjadi cahayaku." / Kurokono Tasuke-centric / slight GinTaka / Untuk #miscenevent


_**Notes**_ : Ini merupakan fanfiksi _missing scene_ dengan timeline Episode 272 (Joui Reunion Arc). Dibuat untuk memeriahkan _Missing Scene Event_.

P.s: Versi ini sudah direvisi sedikit :))

P.p.s: _Enjoy_!

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 _ **Light**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dipersembahkan untuk_ _ **Missing Scene Event**_

 **.**

" _A shadow won't appear on the ground unless there's light, no matter how dim. It wouldn't be a problem if one guy remembered you, right? So if we ever get in trouble, come help us out again, Kurokono."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gintoki menarik napas saat menemukan sosok pemuda itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Saling menatap, saling beradu pandang, begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan dan utarakan, tetapi tak ada satu kata pun yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Pemuda itu pun sama saja, diam dan diam (–lalu melengkungkan sedikit senyum selagi surai hitamnya bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin malam.)

"Selamat datang, Kurokono."

Bukan, bukan hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan pada sang kawan. Ada berjuta-juta rangkaian kata yang mengambang dalam benaknya. Tetapi lagi-lagi lidahnya kelu untuk bersuara.

"Terima kasih, Gintoki- _san_ ," senyum di bibirnya belum juga lepas.

Di depan teras restoran itu, mereka duduk berdampingan, membiarkan suara serangga-serangga malam memainkan simfoni, membiarkan cahaya bulan di angkasa bersinar terang (dan _tentunya_ membiarkan begitu saja dua manusia yang tertidur lelap di tengah ruangan.)

"Sudah lama sekali, ya..." gumamnya kemudian.

Sekarang gantian si surai perak yang tersenyum.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali," ia menoleh menatap pemuda itu. Lagi.

Di balik mata sewarna mirah milik _Shiroyasha_ , tersimpan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Padahal belum sampai sejam yang lalu ia berhasil mengingat eksistensi pemuda itu.

Mungkin pada dasarnya, segala kenangan tentang Kurokono, segala hal yang ia rasakan dari kebersamaan mereka dulu, masih melekat dengan kuat dalam ingatannya. Kenangan-kenangan itu hanya tertidur, menunggu untuk suatu saat dibangunkan.

Maka jangan salahkan Gintoki, ketika rasa rindu meluap begitu saja tatkala melihat senyum hangat itu terukir sekali lagi pada wajah teduh Kurokono Tasuke.

"Sudah lama sekali dan kau sama sekali tak berubah."

"Bukankah kau yang tak berubah, Gintoki- _san_?"

Gintoki terkekeh mendengar komentarnya barusan.

"Aku? Aku sudah berubah, kau tahu. Aku sudah bukan pejuang lagi, hanya _wiraswasta_ biasa," _–yang lebih sering menganggurnya._

Mata obsidian itu menatapnya dalam-dalam, "kau _tidak_ berubah, Gintoki- _san_. Kau masih seorang _samurai_ berjiwa besar yang dulu kukenal."

Untuk beberapa saat , Gintoki seperti tersihir oleh tatapan dan kata-kata itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menjawab sambil melemparkan pandang ke langit-langit restoran tempat reuni tak resmi mereka diselenggarakan, "mungkin tak satu pun dari kita yang berubah. Aku, kau, Zura, Tatsuma, bahkan Takasugi, kita masih sekumpulan _idiot_ yang naif dan hanya tahu cara mengayunkan pedang."

Kali ini keping mirah itu menyiratkan sebersit sendu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Takasugi- _san_ , eh?"

Ah, pemuda ini memang tak berubah. Selalu jujur, berterus terang, dan apa adanya. Selalu mengerti makna dari hal-hal yang tersembunyi (– _atau_ yang berusaha ia sembunyikan).

Gintoki tidak menjawabnya. Bukankah pertanyaan retoris memang tak memerlukan jawaban?

Lagipula lebih dari siapapun, pemuda itu paham perasaannya kini.

"Si bodoh itu... ia bahkan berani menggunakan namamu untuk menjebak kami."

"Bukan. Semua ini rencana anak buahnya, Takasugi- _san_ sendiri sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai rencana reuni yang dibuat atas namaku ini."

 _Eh?_

"Tetap saja, Takasugi seharusnya—" Gintoki kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Seharusnya ia _datang_. Itu 'kan yang kau harapkan, Gintoki- _san_? Kita berlima seperti dulu?"

Gintoki tertawa hambar, "masing-masing dari kita memang tak ada yang berubah. Tapi kita tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu."

 _Tak akan pernah bisa._

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia—_

"Karena Takasugi tak ingin kembali."

— _tak bisa membuatnya kembali._

Kurokono menatap kaleng Pokari di genggamannya dan berbisik lirih, "apa kau yakin?"

Gintoki menghela napas berat. Keyakinan tak akan membawanya kemana-mana. Dulu ia yakin bisa memenangkan perang. Tapi kenyataannya? Kemenangan yang dinantikan hanya ada di dalam angan-angan.

Dulu pun, ia yakin bisa menghadirkan kembali sosok Shouyou- _sensei_ di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi kenyataannya? Ia sama sekali tak mampu melindungi senyum di wajah pria itu.

Keyakinan tak akan membawanya kemana-mana, karena ia _lemah_.

"Kau tidak lemah, Gintoki- _san_."

Gintoki membulatkan matanya.

Menghilang begitu saja, datang tiba-tiba, lalu sekarang mampu membaca pikiran. Kurokono selalu berhasil membuatnya terkejut sekaligus takjub.

"Kau kuat, kau mampu diandalkan. Terkadang sikapmu memang konyol, tetapi kau seorang pemimpin yang cakap. Dan lagi," Kurokono menoleh padanya, "kalau di dunia ini ada seseorang yang bisa menuntun Takasugi- _san_ kembali, hanya kaulah orangnya."

Gintoki tertawa keras, "padahal kita sudah lama tak berjumpa, tetapi kenapa hanya si bodoh itu yang kita bahas?"

"Memangnya ada obrolan lain yang menurutmu lebih _penting_ untuk dibicarakan sekarang?"

Pria bersurai ikal itu memerhatikan langit malam yang warnanya menjadi semakin gelap sebelum kemudian menjawab sepelan yang ia bisa, "sepertinya tak ada."

Kurokono melengkungan senyum hangatnya lagi.

Dia meletakkan kaleng Pokari di antara mereka sebelum bangkit berdiri tepat di hadapan Gintoki.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi."

"Kau tak ingin menunggu _duo idiots_ itu bangun dulu?"

Si surai kelam menggeleng pelan, "tak perlu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tak perlu. Mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua baik-baik saja sudah cukup untukku. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang dulu berkata 'kan, Gintoki _-san,_ bahwa selama ada cahaya, seredup apapun cahaya itu, bayang-bayang pasti akan menampakkan wujudnya," pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya, "terima kasih karena sudah menjadi cahayaku."

Cahaya? Gintoki ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya.

Cahaya apanya? Justru pemuda inilah yang telah menjadi cahayanya. Dia mampu menerangi jalannya, menenangkan hatinya, serta menjawab _keraguannya_.

"Terima kasih juga, Kurokono."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Kurokono melangkah di jalan setapak menuju gerbang restoran. Sebelum jarak yang terpaut di antara mereka benar-benar melebar, pemuda itu menoleh pada pria yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Kau boleh melupakanku, Gintoki- _san,_ tetapi jangan pernah melupakan apa yang telah kuucapkan padamu barusan," lengkungan yang lebih cerah dari bulan sabit itu menghiasi bibirnya lagi ketika ia berkata, "kau mampu menuntun _nya_ untuk kembali."

"Karena kau akan selalu datang ketika kami membutuhkan bantuan, bukan?"

"Tentu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisi kalian.") *****

* * *

 **.**

"Eh? Sudah pagi, ya?" pria berambut panjang bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Bersamaan dengannya, pria berkacamata ikut terbangun, "pasti ketiduran, ya? Soalnya aku tak ingat apa-apa. Mungkin karena kebanyakan minum juga."

"EH? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurokono?"

"Be –betul juga! Bagaimana dengan reuninya?"

Tergesa-gesa, keduanya berdiri menghampiri pria lain yang sedang duduk di teras sembari mengarahkan tatapan ke langit pagi.

"Gintoki, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Kau terjaga, 'kan? Ingatkah kau apa saja yang terjadi semalam?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil meletakkan kaleng Pokari yang ia pegang sejak tadi, "aku lupa."

Karena ia tak mungkin menceritakan obrolan apa yang dibicarakan semalam, bukan?***

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

 **)* =** diambil langsung dari anime episode 272 (bagian akhir juga diambil langsung dari episode yang sama)

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Woohoo~

Akhirnya kesampean bikin fanfik yang ada Kurokono Tasuke-nya wkwkwk

Udah niat dari lama banget nih, bikin obrolan mereka, jadi sekalian aja kubuat untuk memeriahkan _event_ _Missing Scene_ ehehe (iya, oke, itu _event_ bikinanku sendiri yang gak begitu laku .-.)

Trus, entah kenapa jadi GinTaka gini, maygaaat x'D Pasti karena terpengaruh sama episode-episode Gintama yang lagi GinTaka banget ahahah

Etapi, apa ini jatohnya jadi GinKuroTaka /apaan/ /ehbolehjuga/ /crackabis/ /ngalahinTakaShin/ /udahmbak/

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang udah membaca hehehe~


End file.
